LooptheLoop
by Hotaka
Summary: Las amantes eternas, ¿Cuántas formas tienen de reencontrarse?


**Disclaimer**: Chikane y Himeko no me pertenecen (por desgracia T-T) , sino que a Kaishaku.

Disfruten su lectura ^^

* * *

><p>"<strong>Loop-the-Loop"<strong>

Mueve el dedo índice de su mano derecha en un compás armonioso, al igual que los directores de una orquesta, pero ella no tiene ninguna intención de dirigir a músicos talentosos, ella se asegura por una tercera vez, en menos de diez minutos, los días que restan para un día verdaderamente importante.

Anotando en una pequeña libreta las ideas que inundan su mente mientras medita las posibles actividades para ese día y calificándolas de acuerdo al gusto de la persona que inunda su mente desde el día que por casualidad se la encontró en un lugar cercado por brillantes rosas.

Sacude su cabeza para que todas las bellas imágenes que se están reproduciendo en su mente mientras sus parpados encierran sus ojos amatistas y una tonta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, Himeko vuelve a la realidad. Enfrente de ella; un calendario, al lado de él un póster de una banda extranjera que extrañamente tiene el nombre de la capital de su país, y a varios centímetros a la izquierda se encuentra un mural adornado por un montón de fotografías de la joven que no es su compañera de clase, que no vive cerca de su barrio y que no pertenecen ni siquiera a la misma institución educacional, cómo podría, siendo ella de clase trabajadora del país del sol naciente y la persona protagonista de la mayoría de esas instantáneas pertenece a una de las familias milenarias. Por eso agradece todos los días a la diosa de la fortuna por ese fortuito encuentro.

Hace tres semanas.

Una inusual lluvia se presenta en la época estival y Himeko sale de su instituto cuando el nubarrón pasa por su ciudad y que no da ninguna señal para que amaine en lo absoluto por un par de horas. Tomando su bolso con ambas manos decide lo que hará para evitar empaparse antes de llegar hasta su casa, pero todas las ideas no le aseguran que llegue de la misma forma que cuando salió de su casa a las ocho de la mañana. Sus amigas ya se habían marchado, ninguna fue capaz de esperarla hasta que terminara con su labor de limpiar el salón de clases.

Así que escoge la única alternativa sensata para esta situación, colocarse el bolso encima de su cabeza y correr lo más rápido que pueda.

Como Himeko no es una joven que destaque en ningún deporte, su capacidad física solamente le alcanza para llegar a una plaza que se ubica a unos cuantos metros de la escuela, muy lejos de casa.

_¿Por qué no vine en bicicleta? No, esa tampoco hubiese sido una buena idea, me mojaría de todas formas, pero llegaría más rápido a casa._

Teniendo pensamientos aleatorios para una situación bastante común como es de los posibles "si" Himeko camina con un ritmo apresurado hasta un árbol que se ubica al centro del parque, y si la memoria de Himeko no se equivoca es un roble que tiene la característica de estar rodeado por un rosal de dos distintas tonalidades. Decide guarecerse bajo las ramas esperando retomar su respiración normal y continuar con su travesía.

Lo que Himeko había olvidado en todos estos años, es que no puede apoyar su espalda en ese magnífico árbol, pues hay una reja de madera que le da la forma a las rosas. Ese pequeño detalle asalta su mente mientras le quedan algunos metros para llegar a su destino, así que rápidamente decide que tiene que saltar esa pequeña reja o recordar donde está la ubicación de la entrada. Elige la primera alternativa, pues la entrada es bastante pequeña para una joven de quince años.

Recordando su natural torpeza mientras realiza el salto, la falda que pertenece a su uniforme se queda enganchada en la punta de uno de los palos que forman la cerca, teniendo como resultado una estrepitosa caída, su cara da de lleno al césped quedando en una posición bastante incomoda y graciosa, lo que agradece en este momento es que nadie la vio, eso es lo que pensaba, hasta el momento que adopta una posición más normal, sentada con las piernas extendidas en el verde terreno y su vista enfocando a un ser extremadamente perfecto. Un largo cabello de tono azulado, un cuerpo que a simple vista se ve armonioso y agradable a la vista, una rostro sin ninguna imperfección y una mirada que cautiva gracias a unos extraños ojos azules, tan profundo como el océano y tan brillantes como el zafiro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"…" No logra estructurar una simple respuesta, al escuchar la voz de ensueño.

Al no recibir respuesta se apresura hasta el lugar que se encuentra la joven para prestarle ayuda.

"¿Te hiciste daño?"

"Yo… ehm… creo que estoy bien" Lo dice con absoluta inseguridad, pues aún está perpleja frente a la belleza de la joven.

"Me alegro" Le extiende la mano para ayudarla a ponerse pie y verificar que no sufrió ningún daño, frente a su caída.

"Muchas gracias" Lo dice mientras sus ojos se encuentran mirando sus zapatos, está sumamente avergonzada y sus mejillas lo reflejan.

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, lo bueno es que no tienes ninguna herida de importancia, salvo algunos raspones en las rodillas y en la nariz"

"Mmm, sí creo que fue gracias a que caí en un terreno más o menos blando"

"Por suerte, si hubieses caído de más altura y en el pavimento, seguramente te hubieras fracturado tu nariz"

"Ni lo menciones, que me haces sentir más torpe que lo normal"

"Jajá"

"Y te ríes, al menos eres sincera"

"No me burlo, es que me parece adorable que tengas asumida tu torpeza, la mayoría de la gente intenta ocultarlo en un primer encuentro"

"Ah, ¡tienes razón! Ahora también quedé como una tonta"

"No es verdad"

"Lo es, pero eso también lo tengo asumido, si no he logrado cambiar en estos años, esas debilidades dudo mucho que lo haga en este momento"

"No me parecen que sean debilidades, esas cualidades conforman tu personalidad, tu esencia"

"Bueno, puede ser verdad, pero no trates de animarme"

"Digo solo la verdad"

"De todas formas, este día lunes no puede ser más cruel conmigo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por todos los extraños sucesos que han acontecido desde esta mañana"

"Si no te importa, ¿puedes nombrarlo?"

Suspirando Himeko comienza con su lista de mala suerte.

"El reloj despertador, estaba mal configurado, así que me terminé despertando una hora después de mi hora habitual. Cuando quise darme una ducha, no había agua caliente. No pude tomar desayuno, no traje mi almuerzo. Cuando llegué a mi primera clase, me castigaron dejándome fuera del salón con un par de cubos con agua por quince minutos. Me tocó asear la sala y mis amigas me dejaron sola, así que no tuve a quien preguntarle si podía caminar junto a ella debajo de un paraguas. Cuando quiero escapar de la lluvia y descansar un momento, me caigo y más encima alguien lo presencia. ¿No crees que deberían suprimir los días lunes?" Termina su lista con una gran exhalación.

"¿Pero no crees que entonces los martes asumirían ese trabajo?"

"Puede ser…"

"Sin embargo, no creo que todo haya sido malo, tuviste a alguien que te ayudara y te acompañara mientras espera que se detenga la lluvia"

"…" Queda pensando por algunos minutos, mientras mira a la joven. "Es verdad, algo bueno ha tenido este lunes" Finaliza su sentencia, con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto, aún no me he presentado, Himemiya Chikane" Y estira su mano derecha.

"Ku-Kurusugawa Himeko" Estrecha la mano de Chikane, mientras siente una electricidad que nace desde su palma y recorre por completo su columna vertebral.

"Mucho gusto Kurusugawa-san"

"Lo mismo digo Himemiya-san"

* * *

><p>"Chikane-chan tenía razón, ese día lunes ha sido el mejor día de mi vida" <em>Hasta ahora.<em> Finaliza mentalmente.

Volviendo la vista hasta su cuaderno, Himeko vuelve a concentrarse en lo que importa por ahora, terminar sus tediosas tareas lo antes posible, para así continuar con la planificación del día especial, que será en dos semanas más.

Horas después Himeko termina con su trabajo y baja hasta el primer piso para la hora de la cena junto a su padre que ha llegado del trabajo y su madre, como todos los días.

Los trece días antes del ansiado día han sido distintos entre sí. Los primeros días desbordaba de un entusiasmo sin igual, pero al acercarse la fecha y saber que su planificación no resultaría como ella lo desea, sus ánimos han estado decayendo, hasta el punto de no querer vivir el siguiente día. La hoja de la libreta donde tenía una variedad de actividades, ha sido tachada, el orden en los números ha sido alterado, sin embargo ahora que la revisa por una décima vez, tendría la oportunidad de ver a Chikane al finalizar sus clases.

"Es mejor que nada" Apoya su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados encima de su escritorio.

Algunos minutos después de cerrar los ojos y tener una breve siesta. Despierta con una idea fija, mirar su 'tesoro' que ha sido escondido en uno de sus últimos cajones. Dándole una última revisión lo deja dentro de una caja de cartón adornada para la ocasión y lo vuelve a dejar en el lugar secreto.

Estirando los brazos, Himeko sale de su silla, para buscar lo necesario para ir hasta la sala de baño y darse un baño de espuma para relajarse y a la vez llenarse de energía para el próximo día.

Sin su habitual canción sonando desde su equipo estéreo, Himeko se despierta gracias a la canción del cumpleaños feliz que le canta su madre, mientras sostiene una pequeña torta adornada con una sola vela.

"Ahora pide tus tres deseos hija"

Soplando con fuerza mientras piensa en lo que más anhela, Himeko le da los buenos días a su madre.

"Ya tengo preparado tu desayuno, así que vístete rápidamente. No quiero que llegues atrasada al colegio"

"Sí mamá"

Como lo esperaba, sus amigas la esperaban en la entrada del instituto para darle los saludos de cumpleaños y algunos obsequios. Sin abrirlos, los guarda en su bolso para caminar hasta su salón donde tomaría su asiento frente a la ventana, mientras conversaban de los detalles para el regalo que iba recibir de parte de su profesor de matemáticas, una prueba.

Con sus compañeros tomando asiento, se concentra lo que más puede para realizar la prueba y tener una nota más o menos aceptable.

Las horas pasaban más lenta que de costumbre y eso que intentaba por cualquier método no pensar en la reunión que tendría algunas horas más tarde. Ahora en el almuerzo intenta seguir la conversación, pero no aporta mucho, solamente asiente con la cabeza o ríe frente algunas bromas de sus amigas.

Cuando la campana suena para dar aviso que comienza las clases de la tarde, Himeko piensa si es una buena opción hacerse la enferma para que la dejen salir antes de la hora normal, pero desecha la idea, esperar en el parque por las próximas tres horas, sería algo mucho peor.

Observando el reloj que está encima del pizarrón, Himeko comienza a guardar sus cosas, para estar preparada para cuando suene el timbre por una última vez este día y salir lo antes posible de la escuela.

Diciéndoles perdón a sus amigas por no ir al karaoke para tener una pequeña celebración, Himeko corre hasta la taquilla donde están sus zapatos, los que cambia con una sorprendente velocidad y corre con cuidado hasta la salida.

Su caminata hasta el parque lo hace con una velocidad moderada, no quiere estropear el presente.

Su corazón late con fuerza producto del esfuerzo, pero mezclado con la emoción de encontrarse con esa persona especial, con la persona en la que constantemente piensas y en la persona que te hace ser mejor cada día.

Se detuvo un par de segundos para recobrar su respiración y arreglarse antes de entrar al 'jardín de las rosas' como lo han denominado desde la tercera vez que se juntaron en esa área. Con pasos firmes y teniendo cuidado para ingresar, Himeko se sorprende con la imagen que la saluda, una larga cabellera azulada, asimilando una cascada que fluye con fuerza. Antes de que Chikane note la presencia de la recién llegada, una voz alegre la saluda.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Chikane-chan" La finalizar su simple pero efectivo saludo, Chikane da la media vuelta, mientras sostiene una caja entre sus manos.

"Feliz Cumpleaños para ti también Himeko" Y sin perder más su tiempo le da un fuerte abrazo a una asombrada Himeko. Disfrutando del íntimo contacto, Himeko cierra sus ojos para concentrar su sentido auditivo en los fuertes latidos que emite el corazón de Chikane.

Sin que ninguna de las dos quiera romper el contacto, se quedan por algunos momentos en esa posición, cada una teniendo sus propios pensamientos, pero que ninguna de las dos sabes que no distan en demasía de los pensamientos de la otra. Finalmente deshacen el abrazo, casi a regañadientes.

"Pensé que sería la primera en llegar, Chikane-chan"

"Y el motivo sería…"

"Es que pensé que habría una larga fila alumnos que quería saludar a 'Miya-sama' "

"No me molestes Himeko, no me gusta cuando pronuncias ese apodo de esa forma tan… particular"

"Y eso que no mencione a tus acérrimas fans"

"Tampoco me recuerdes eso. Qué bueno que pude salir sin que nadie lo notara."

"Eso fue muy bueno, no quisiera pasar lo que resta de tarde sola en este jardín"

"Ni yo con esos interminables saludos, si supieras todas las cartas que estaban en mi casillero esta mañana…"

"No creo que lo sepa, nadie puso una tarjeta de saludo por mi cumpleaños, ya ves, no tengo la popularidad en mi escuela que se pueda asemejar a la tuya, la mía es nula, no como la de la gran 'Miya-sama'"

"Ya basta Himeko, si sigues diciéndome así no vendré aquí por una semana"

"No exageres Chikane-chan, no creo que seas capaz de dejarme tanto tiempo sola"

"¿No?"

"Ya mejor olvidemos el asunto ese de tus fans y tu popularidad"

"Es mejor, además tenemos que celebrar nuestro cumpleaños"

"Exacto"

Las dos al mismo tiempo extienden sus brazos con sus obsequios hacia la otra festejada y las dos los abren al mismo tiempo.

Chikane recibe un álbum de fotos, cubierto por una tapa de cuero que en su interior contenía gran cantidad de fotos; de ella, de Himeko de ambas y unas peculiares. Hay una Himeko de distintas edades, todas celebrando sus cumpleaños anteriores, un gran detalle para Chikane.

"Es hermoso Himeko, muchas gracias"

"No es nada, lástima que la cámara no sea de mejor calidad, así podría captar mejor tu alma"

"¿Se puede hacer eso?"

"No lo creo, pero me pareció interesante decirlo"

Himeko recibe una cadena de oro con la mitad de una concha rosada que en su interior tien escrito el nombre de Chikane.

"Es una bonita cadena y una preciosa concha rosada, pero creo que te equivocaste Chikane-chan, tiene tu nombre"

Negando con la cabeza, Chikane le dice.

"No, está correcto" Y su mano va directo hasta su cuello, para sacar debajo de su uniforme una cadena con las mismas características que la de Himeko y se la muestra.

"¿Lo ves?"

"Sí, pero no entiendo ¿por qué tienes tú mi nombre y yo el tuyo?"

"Es simple. Observa" Chikane hizo coincidir las dos mitades del molusco bivalvo.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No importa si durante los años posteriores perdemos el contacto, te encontraré mientras porte esta concha la haremos coincidir y a su vez no olvidaremos que conocimos a otra persona que nació el mismo día."

"Quisiera que eso nunca sucediera, nunca podría olvidar que compartimos nuestro cumpleaños Chikane-chan"

"Lo sé, pero la memoria es frágil"

Esa es la explicación más lógica que había elaborado Chikane el día anterior, en parte es verdad, pero hay otra razón más profunda, quiso asimilar las argollas de compromiso que llevan las parejas el día de su matrimonio y como eso sería imposible para ellas, pues Chikane desconoce si Himeko siente lo mismo que ella, que no la ve como su mejor amiga, ella quiere ser más que eso con Himeko, pero aún no se atreve a decirlo, pues se conocen poco tiempo, y si los sentimientos de Himeko fueran recíprocos, el matrimonio entre dos mujeres aún no es aprobado por el país, el regalo de la mitad de la concha fue el más adecuado.

"De cualquier forma, es una suerte haber encontrado las dos mitades"

"Eso mismo pensé cuando las encontré cuando era pequeña"

"¡Wah! ¿En serio?, ¿hace cuántos años?"

"Creo que cuando cumplí cinco años y fui a celebrarlo a una poblado costero"

"Impresionante que la hayas mantenido tanto tiempo, si yo las hubiera encontrado de seguro que las hubiese perdido"

"De seguro" Himeko le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"En fin, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí"

"Lamentablemente sí, qué lástima que mañana sea día miércoles"

"Nada podemos hacer, pero recuerda que nos veremos el sábado"

"Ni me lo recuerdes que me pongo nerviosa, de sólo pensar que estaré con gente de otro estrato social y desconocida…"

"No tienes de qué temer, no te dejaré sola ningún momento"

"¿Prometes?"

"Promesa" Y enlazaron sus dedos meñiques.

Las dos salieron por la pequeña entrada, con la promesa de verse unos minutos el día de mañana como siempre los hacen.

Cuando las dos ya se habían despedido, ambas tuvieron un mismo pensamiento.

_La próxima vez de seguro que le diré mis verdaderos sentimientos, definitivamente._

En un lugar que ni pertenece a este mundo, sino que al país llamado Izumo que gobierna la Tierra, un par de hermanas observa la escena mediante un espejo dorado.

"Eso fue muy tierno, ¿pero no entiendo cuál es tu fetiche con el molusco rosado, Onee-chan?"

"No es fetiche Tsuki-chan, es sólo que quise hacer una representación del hilo rojo del destino, además que hace muchos años que cree esa leyenda de Kaiawase"

"Lo recuerdo, pero ésta es la… no sé qué vez que se entregan ese particular obsequio para su cumpleaños número dieciséis."

"Creo que esta vez era la número veinte o veintiuno, a veces mi buena memoria me falla."

"No sabía que llevabas la cuenta"

"Eso es porque me gusta recordar siempre los buenos momentos"

"Tan detallista que eres Onee-chan"

"Es mi naturaleza"

"Como sea, estoy ansiosa de ver la fiesta del día sábado"

"Yo también, yo también"

Y es así que un nuevo ciclo se ha cumplido una vez más las dos antiguas sacerdotisa del dios de las espadas, Ame no Murakumo, enlazan sus lazos una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

><p>NA: Debo decirles que esta historia estaba escrita hace un montón de tiempo, pero por motivos personales no la había publicado. En fin, supongo que el próximo año será más fructífero (espero). Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer este one-shot y ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Saludos

JK


End file.
